This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for handling notes of value, which comprises an input unit for input of at least one note of value and a transport unit for transport of the note of value along a transport path in a transport direction.
2. Discussion
In particular, the device is a device for handling notes of value to which both banknotes and checks can be input that are processed and stored in different ways. A device of this type is, for example, known from document WO 00/46764. In the case of this known device the user must select via a select button whether deposit of checks or of banknotes is intended. Different sensors for detecting the inserted notes of value are activated according to this input, and the notes of value are handled differently, depending on their respective type. It is further known from this document, to distinguish between banknotes and checks with the help of a sensor and to set at least one control criterion as a function of the detected note of value type.
What is problematic with such a known device for input of banknotes and checks is that they offer only limited ease of use for the user, since the user is required to presort the note of value stack to be input into checks and banknotes and to select via the select button which type of notes of value he/she intends to put in. Thus, two steps are required for input of checks and banknotes.
From document EP 1 331 189 B1, a collecting compartment for notes of value is known.